Boys will be Boys
by lessa2
Summary: Remus,James, Sirius, Lily have griffindor towers to themselves over the holiday, who know what they will be getting into.


It was a sunny morning at Hogwarts Lily and Destiny were sitting at the Gryffindor table having breakfast. They all instinctively looked up when they heard the owls swooping in delivering the post. Solo, Destiny's owl fluttered down and landed beside her offering his leg with a letter attached to it. She untied the letter and gave Solo some of her toast. "whose that from?" asked Lily "my parents" replied Destiny with a frown as she read the letter. Just then James, Remus and Sirius came into the Great Hall and spotted the girls. Remus looked really tired as he always did after the full moon; he sat down next to his girlfriend and put his head on her shoulder. Sirius spotted the distraught look on Destiny's face "What's the matter De, I told Moony there's always time for a shower but he just doesn't listen to me" and flashed Remus a big grim. Remus opened his eyes and threw a piece of toast at him, and then he did see Destiny did not look like her usual happy self. "What wrong?" and replaced his head on her shoulder.  
  
"Ditched by the parents again. It doesn't matter I'm used to it by now." She gave a casual wave of her hand brushing it off. "Looks like I'll be staying here for Christmas anyone want to join me? We'll have the dormitories all to ourselves" She look at her friends and saw that Sirius had a huge grim on his face, Destiny knew she had him recruited. "I can't believe we've never thought of this before, there won't be anyone here during the winter holidays we'll have the run of Gryffindor tower" Exclaimed Sirius "just think of the possibilities, I think Snape stays for the holidays too" added James now also with a huge grim on his face and the look in his eyes told his friends he was thinking of something great.  
  
"Ask your mom again Peter; it's going to be so much fun. You know all the things we've got planned Sanpe will never know what hit him and have see seen all the alcohol the girls bought" Said Sirius helping his friends pack his trunk. "I can't my mom won't let me; I have to go to my grandparents house for Christmas. I want to stay. Tell me all about it when I come back" said Peter and closed his trunk and got up to leave. "We'll take some pictures of Snape too" said James helping Peter with his trunk going down the stairs. The boys walked Peter to the entrance and waved good-bye. Peter's mom wouldn't let him stay at Hogwarts for the break he had to go and spend it with his grandparents. However the rest of the gang had decided to remain at school with Destiny. Remus wasn't sure if he wanted to at first, he missed his parents very much but in the end he couldn't resist the idea of spending the whole holiday with his friends and Destiny. They have only been together since the Halloween Ball but he could swear it has been like they have always been together.  
  
Sirius was the first to wake up, it was the first day of the holidays and they had the tower to themselves. Sirius and James had spent most of November making sure that most of the Gryffindors would go home for the holiday. Sirius pulled back the curtains to his four poster and looked at the clock it was only 8:00am he knew everyone was still sleeping, they had stayed up late planning. He looked over at Remus and he could see one of his foot sticking out, Sirius was glad that the full moon was last week he didn't want his friend to miss out on the fun. He crawled out of bed and into Remus's. He sat watching Remus for a moment deciding how he wanted to wake his friend.  
  
Sirius wasn't feeling too creative at the moment so he just pinched Remus's nose and put his hand over his mouth. Remus made a gagging sound and was up, he took a friendly swing at Sirius but he missed. Sirius motioned Remus to be quite and pointed in James's direction. They looked at each other with evil grins and scrabbled out of bed quietly. Remus grabbed some shaving cream off the counter and Sirius found a feather quill. Needless to say they made a mess by the time James finally woke up.  
  
The three of them were laying motionless on the floor they were bored of wrestling and too tired to move. "I wonder what the girls are doing" said James moving his head off of Sirius's stomach. Remus looked at the clock "its only 9:00am there probably still sleeping" pushing James's feet from his face. "I wonder what they sleep in" said Sirius from under his friends. "WHAT" cried James and Remus. "come on you must wonder. I bet you Lily sleeps in one of those muggle silk chemises and Destiny has to sleep naked" said Sirius. "those are our girlfriends your talking about there Padfoot, not one of our Ravenclaw girls" said James sitting up and looking at his friend, Remus too was now sitting up and looking at Sirius. "Oh come on Prongs its just the three of us here. What does she wear?" James looked at his friend but a smile spread across his face "I don't know I've only been in their room a couple of times. But one of those silky things for sure I'm guessing. What do u think Remus?" "I don't know. I've only been in their room once so far. Do you really think she sleeps naked?" said Remus with a silly grim on his face, forgetting about whether it was proper to talk about what Lily and Destiny wore to bed.  
  
Sirius go to his feet and headed for the door "lets find out then, there's one around except for a couple of first years" James and Remus looked at each other but got to their feet and was chasing Sirius up to the girls dormitory.  
  
The three boys creped into the room quietly, the girls were still sleeping. Lily's bed was on the right hand side beside the door and Destiny's was beside her. Both of their curtains were closed. Before James or Remus could stop him Sirius rushed over to the beds and pulled back both curtains at the same time. James ran over but he stepped on a curler and fell over, Remus not seeing where he was going falls on top of James. Sirius comes over to help his friends up before they wake the girls but he too steps on a roller and falls on top of James and Remus. In the scramble of getting up the boys don't notice the girls sitting up in bed looking at them. "what are you guys doing in here?" asks Lily sitting up in her bed. "oh, just came over to say good morning" said James from the floor looking up at his girlfriend. He was disappointed to see that Lily was wear an old and long night gown, nothing like the silky thing he had imagined. Remus grabbed a robe from the floor, he didn't want his friends to see her naked. "here's your robe Destiny" said Remus getting up from the floor when he looked up he didn't see her naked at all she was wearing cotton pants and a big muggle T-shirt. "what are you boys really doing in here?" asked Destiny looking at the boys suspiciously . Remus and James looked at each other "well umm" "we were just." "we were just wondering what you girls wore to bed, that's all. Might I add that I'm quite disappointed in the both of you" said Sirius plopping himself down at the foot of Destiny's bed. The girls looked at each other and stared laughing. "what did you think we wore those little silk chemise and matching panties to bed" said Lily. "or better yet, did you think we walked around naked". 


End file.
